


Shannon's Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [97]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy 41st, Shannon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shannon's Birthday

Shannon jerked awake when he felt his bed suddenly move, his hazel eyes springing open and his body launching up to a sitting position. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!”

                Shannon chuckled as he watched his baby brother jump up and down on his bed as if the man was a six-year-old, singing Happy Birthday at the top of his lungs before hopping one last time and landing on his butt. “Happy birthday Shan-Shan!”

                Shannon rolled his eyes but gave his brother a hug, “Thanks Jay.”

                Jared smiled before hopping out of Shannon’s bed and skittering away quickly, only to come back seconds later with a tray full of food. “Chocolate chip pancakes with  _real_ bacon on the side. Your usual coffee, and some toast,” Jared quickly listed as he lower the tray over his brother’s legs, “And, of course, your present!”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow as he reached for the wrapped package, “I thought we agreed no presents.”

                “Says the man that got me a new guitar, now open up and bask in my awesome-ness.”

                “You had sugar,” muttered Shannon, but the birthday boy did as he was told, “Jay, you didn’t.”

                “Well, I did kind of wreak the last one.”

                “In an accident, but Jay…this is too much,”

                “Shut up and take the present,” Jared snorted, “It’s in the garage just f.y.i.”

                Shannon blinked and looked at the key in the small box, “Thanks Jared.”

                “No problem, now eat so you can take your new motorcycle on a ride.” Jared said with a large smile, “And don’t forget to be home by 3 so we can go to your party.”         

                “Jay! I said no party!” shouted Shannon as Jared walked out of the room.

                ‘And who said I had to listen to you?” came the response.

                Shannon blinked, “Mom did you little asshole!” he shouted before chuckling and looked at the key with a smile on his face, “Little fucker.”


End file.
